Trek love
by cortez30
Summary: Kevin goes too a scifi convention and runs into someone he never expected too see


Trek Love

Rated M for language and sex

Warning contains lemon

Disclaimer I don't own South Park and remember season 18 is in 2 days

Kevin's P.O.V

Starships log I have entered the convention of fellow trekies…yeah I just don't have it in me right now sense my summers work was fucking ruined by lord fatass from planet duchebag.

Flashback

"So bam here it is," I said. I had a miniature size enterprise ship made from tin foil glass and some aluminum I was excited for the convention after they said I could host a panel from fans I also get too meet shatner for the very first time which I was extra excited. He was my hero growing up and yeah I loved Spock but he couldn't make it sense he had another convention in Baltimore and this wasn't a star trek convention it was all sci-fi.

"Well Kevin I will admit it looks real I bet you will win first place," said Kyle. Kyle was talking about the model contest make a model of your favorite object or device from a sci-fi show/movie and win free tickets too star war episode 7 premiere I bet there will be plenty of tickets too go around for my friends. "Yeah uhh I know you are a major nerd Kyle but your not going too that convention are you" asked Stan "no Stan I am not I am probably going too chill at home all day" said Kyle. "Stan he's your best friend so even if he was going you still shouldn't rag on him," said Wendy. I don't know why Kenny wasn't there I mean the last thing I remember was almost getting hit by a truck lucky for all of us no one got hurt. "EHH Jew and hippies guess who got the new destiny game before everyone else," said cartman. As usual Eric thinks he's above everyone else so he wants everyone too stop what they are doing and obey him. "We don't care fatass cant you see Kevin made an awesome model and if he wins we all will see star wars episode 7" said Kyle "sweet you better win you fucking pussy" said Eric. "Ha even if I win why the fuck would I take you," I said. Cartman then pitched a fit and threw my model on the ground and stomped it too pieces "NO" I yelled, "HAHAHA THAT'S WHAT I THINK OF YOUR FUCKING TOY ASSWIPE," yelled cartman. I got on my knees and cried I worked all summer on that model I burned my hands got 3 metal splinters and hell I had too go to the hospital cause I cut one of my fingers off and now…it was ruined. "WHAT THE FUCK ASSHOLE" yelled Kyle? Kyle then kicked cartmans ass with the help of Stan while Wendy comforted me "hey its ok Kevin maybe it can be fixed" said Wendy "no it cant the conventions tomorrow and it would take at least 5 days too get it fixed" I cried. "Wow you are such a fucking pussy I mean getting a Jew a hippie and a whore too fight your battles HA you are going too die a virgin" said Cartman.

End of flashback

"He's right I will die a virgin sense I am such a weakling oh well at least William shatner is over there and hey I am early so SWEET" I said too my self. I talked too William for a good 10 minutes and learned a little about the show I never knew before which made me feel a little better but I was still depressed cause I wasn't going too win those tickets like I wanted too. But I still had my panel which I was excited for sense I can be surrounded by fellow trekies who understand me for me hell I might even make a friend or 2 here.

I finished setting up the panel and over a hundred people showed up all in star wars star trek battle star galactica and Dr Who I love the daleck costume its cool reminds me a little of funny bot. "ok everyone and welcome too trek talk with me Kevin and remember live free and prosper" I said. The panel went off without a hitch people asked questions I got a lot of people saying they loved me and I felt great… I then looked in the back row and noticed someone dressed as Uhura "Lola" I said. She then panicked and walked away.

I chased after her and when I caught up too her she slapped me "YOU COULDN'T JUST IGNORE ME YOU COULDN'T PRETEND I WASN'T THERE NOW THE WHOLE SCHOOLS GOING TOO LAUGH AT ME" yelled Lola. I saw her break down in tears and I felt bad she was one of the most popular girls in the school hell she took over Bebes spot when she went out with Kenny the girls all thought she was a slut but Lola was nice she would never treat anyone like dirt. "Sense when do you like star trek" I asked "sense I was little I watched Dr who then I decided too watch all the star wars in private sense its weird for a girl too like that show. Then one day the original star trek came on netflix after that day every episode was watched including next generation so go ahead laugh at me mock me for being a nerd tell the school I don't care about being popular anyway reds a bitch Nichols a 2 timing whore and if I hear that fucking sparkles sunshine shit I will blow my brains out" said Lola. Wow I cant believe what I am hearing I have meet a female version of me I think I am in love…there is 1 test I must give her though. "What's your opinion on Eric cartman" I asked "he's a sadistic fucktard that not even hell deserves," said Lola. I then kiss her right then and there not caring whether she will slap me or not "KEVIN WHAT" asked Lola. "IM SORRY OH GOD I AM STUPID" I said "no you're not its just uggh I think you're a nice guy but I am not and no one knows I am a trek girl," said Lola. "Look I had a crush on you for a while and I am not used too speaking with girls but your different you are like me a nerd and yeah too most girls that's weird but why be normal when you can be you" I said. I looked in her face it was shocked at my speech and she turned around "look I am sorry Lola I didn't mean too weird you out" I was then interrupted with a kiss that was so passionate that I couldn't help but embrace it. "Hey lets go back too my hotel room" said Lola "wait…what" I said. I was then dragged out of the convention and into a taxi.

We reached Lola's room and she threw me on the bed "ok I am nervous Lola cause I haven't done this before" I said "hehe don't worry I have some experience and I will help you out lets start slow and if you want too stop we can" said Lola. She then pulled my pants off and started licking my penis the feeling was amazing I never felt anything like this before in my life. "Man Kevin I have too admit your bigger then I thought you were" said Lola. She then put my entire penis in her mouth and went back and forth on my shaft but before I came she stopped "oh no we are just starting Kevin" said Lola. Holy shit she took her shirt off and her boobs were HUGE they couldn't have been C cups they had too be Ds cause they were probably bigger then Bebes. "I see you like if you want you can touch them Kevin I mean you do like them right" asked Lola "uhhhh" I stuttered. I put my hand on her right boob and squeezed it in my hand "hmm that feels good," said Lola. I kissed her mouth while massaging her boobs biting her neck and rubbing her nipples I removed my shirt and chest too chest I laid on her. "Ok Lola do you have a condom" I asked "no but I am on the pill so its all good" said Lola. I removed her pants and saw she waxed earlier that day "uhh" I said "no Kevin I didn't think I would get laid I just got it done cause it grows faster then normal" said Lola. I brushed off the thought and entered Lola the feeling of my penis in her was amazing it's like a puzzle piece they connected perfectly and I was the man who connected the 2 together. I thrusted back and forth "oh fuck yeah harder please" said Lola. I then thrusted harder then before I could see her boobs bouncing back and forth as our bodies jerked in motion "OH FUCK FASTER GOD YOUR DOING GREAT" yelled Lola. I picked up the speed and Lola arched her back as I fucked her I pulled her up and kissed her while I went faster and harder the feelings were hot and I felt like I was going too explode which I did all inside her and a little on her body. "Oh god I am sorry uggh I never did that so I didn't mean too get you all messy" I said "haha wow that was amazing Kevin you are probably the best guy I ever slept with" said Lola. "Your not mad about the mess" I asked "why the fuck would I be that means we need a shower hehe maybe you can join me" said Lola.

**4 days later**

The convention ended yesterday me and Lola entered the costume contest and lost too a guy in a Chewbacca mask…weird theme I see with life when and doubt be Chewbacca but Lola shocked me with a fully built enterprise model TWICE THE SIZE OF MY ORIGINAL so yeah I wouldn't of won cause Lola would of beaten me but the good news is we won 10 tickets too star wars episode 7 and we get too go to the premiere of the showing us and 8 of our closest friends. I was happy Lola was happy and I knew our friends would be happy but then we remembered reality would come back and she probably would forget our time in the hotel our moment of love and our nerd passion sense she was so embarrassed of being a treky like me.

So here we are in school I haven't seen Lola all day and its now lunch time its me Stan Kyle Wendy Kenny and Bebe all chilling and talking about our weekend Stan and Wendy stopped a feminist take over of the planet Kyle came out of the closet too us and is now Bebe is asking advice on cloths and Bebe and Kenny fucked like rabbits from Friday too Tuesday just a typical weekend in south park. "So Kevin how was the convention I mean I know it was a bummer you couldn't enter the contest fucking fatass and all but I'm sure you got too meet a bunch of guys" said Kyle "haha any guys for Kyle" asked Stan. Wendy smacked the back of his head but Kyle laughed "did you at least meet some celebrities" asked Wendy. I thought of telling them about Lola the love making we had but I didn't want too hurt her feelings I mean the hotel was great but then I remembered the dinner the movie marathon at the theater with all the trekies and the party we went I wanted too tell them but I didn't want too ruin my friendship with Lola even if it was a one weekend thing. "Hey guys," said Lola "hey what are you doing here Lola I thought you hung out with the popular girls" said Bebe. Lola then kissed me right in front of the school everyone stopped eating and just stared "why the fuck do I need a bunch of girls bashing on other girls when I can have friends who are nice and a nerdy boyfriend that I have a lot in common with" said Lola.

We then told the gang about the weekend and the friends we made people laughed people were shocked and people high fived me "dude I'm sorry but you scored BIG TIME" said Kenny "hey man I am happy for you" said Kyle "so uhh how was it" asked Stan. The girls all giggled probably Lola explaining my size…actually she did cause of what bebe said "hey Kevin didn't know you had a pet snake " bebe winked "wait huh…holy shit" said Kenny. Then lord fatass showed up and ruined everything "haha I hear Lola is a giant geek didn't think Kevin could find love but I guess once a whore always a whore am I right guys" said cartman…

Cartman was then sent too the hospital because I beat the fat out of his big fat face "oh guys we have 2 extra tickets any idea who we should take" I asked

The end

The oneshot is dedicated too my good friend RatherOddRanger who is rather odd but is really cool he makes a lot of Kevin Lola fics so I thought hell I would make one for him I hope you liked it and please review it helps me work harder


End file.
